Code Geass: Lelouch of the Children
by AzureKate
Summary: Basically Lelouch gets stuck taking care of characters from Code Geass that have all been shrank to five year olds. it takes place before Euphie's death 'cus she's alive. It WAS Lelouch of the Daycare, but I changed it. I hope you like it
1. Troubling Children

Lelouch of the Children

Part One

CHAPTER ONE: TROUBLING CHILDREN

Lelouch: *sigh* Okay…children-who-used-to-be-older-or-the-same-age-as-me-maybe-younger…it's uhhh…dinner time!

All kids: YAYYYY!!!!! *all jump up and down*

Kaguya: Mister Zero, can I have a kiss?

Lelouch: *eyes widen* Huh?!

Villetta: *gasp and points at Lelouch* You're Zero?! *screams* TERRORIST!!! HE'S GONNA KILL US!!!

Shirley: *hits Villetta*

Villetta: Owie! Why, Shirley, why? *starts to cry*

Shirley: We all know Lulu isn't a terrorist, right Lulu?

Lelouch: Uhh, sure…

Suzaku: *points and screams* LIAR!!!

Shirley: *hits Suzaku*

Suzaku: Wahhh!!!! Lelouch, Shirley hit me!!! *cries*

Lelouch: Shirley, please stop hitting people

Shirley: Awww…but I was defending you!

Lelouch: There will be no need for that. No more hitting or you're going into timeout.

Shirley: *pouts* Fine.

Schneizel: What 'tis be for dinner, little brother? *dances around like a ballerina*

Lelouch: *stares in confusion* Schneizel, stop that.

Schneizel: *stops* I'm hungry!!!

Lelouch: Uhh, what do you guys want? *waits patiently while kids think*

C.C: Pizza.

Nina: I'm allergic to pepperoni!!!

C.C: Cheese pizza.

Lelouch: Okay, how many of you want pizza?

All kids except Jeremiah: *raise hands*

Lelouch: Jeremiah, what do you want?

Jeremiah: I want a cookie!

Lelouch: We can have cookies after dinner. What do you want for DINNER?

Jeremiah: Milk.

Lelouch: Milk? I mean food, Jeremiah. You can have milk with it.

Jeremiah: I want to eat Euphie!

Euphemia: *gasp*

Suzaku: No!!!  
Jeremiah: Awww smoochy smoochy!! *puckers lips*

Suzaku: *pushes Jeremiah*

Jeremiah: Hey! *tackles Suzaku*

Lelouch: Stop it!

Suzaku and Jeremiah: *continue fighting*

Lelouch: Children, stop it right now!

Suzaku and Jeremiah: *still don't stop*

Euphemia: STOP IT!!! *pulls huge water gun out of nowhere and blasts the two boys to the ground* No more fighting!

Suzaku: Yes, Euphie. *bows sarcastically*

Euphie: *looks at Jeremiah* Well? What do you say to Suzaku?

Jeremiah: *sticks tongue out* Blah!

Euphie: WRONG!!! *squirts him*

Jeremiah: AAAAHHHH!!!!! LELOUCH MAKE HER STOP!!!!!

Lelouch: *takes squirt gun from Euphie* No…more...*growls*

Euphie: *shakes and curls up and starts to wail*

Cornelia: *bites Lelouch*

Lelouch: OW! *turns around* You little brat!

Cornelia: I'm older than you so I say stop!

C.C: Can we have pizza now?

Lelouch: Cornelia, as of the moment, you are five years old…therefore…I am older.

Cornelia: *bites him again*

Lelouch: Ah! *growls* No cookies for you.

Cornelia: WAAAAHHH!!!!!

C.C: *pokes Lelouch*

Lelouch: WHAT?!

C.C: Can we have pizza now?

Lelouch: *forgets Cornelia* Oops, I almost forgot. I'll got get some right now! *goes off to order pizza, leaving kids…all….alone….*

Kannon: *smacks Rolo*

Rolo: *stares in confusion*

Kannon: Blah!!!! *makes a monster face*

Rolo: *screams and runs away*

Nunnally: Kannon, please stop!

Kannon: *smacks Nunnally*

Nunnally: *screams and cries*

Lelouch: *runs back in terrified* What happened?!

Nunnally: Kannon hit me!!

Lelouch: *glares at Kannon*

Kannon: Rolo hit me first!

Lelouch: *points to the corner* Time out. NOW.

Kannon: *doesn't go*

Lelouch: *activates Geass* Go to the corner NOW.

Kannon: Yes, your Majesty. *walks to corner and stands there*

Lelouch: Good. *goes back*

Rolo: *walks over to Nunnally* Are you okay?

Nunnally: Yes, Rolo. *smiles*

Anya: *recording with phone* Young love is so sweet.

Rolo: Hey! Put that away!

Gino: *runs over* RECORD ME, ANYA!!! *all excited*

Anya: *turns around and records Gino*

Gino: *makes faces into the phone* Blahhh!!!!

Anya: Stop it. This is going on my blog.

Gino: Ooohh!!! A blog! I wanna read it! *jumps up and down*

Lloyd: *walks over and looks at the phone. Speaks with a high squeaky voice* Ooh! Can I see it?! *tries to grab phone*

Anya: AHHH NO!! *still recording*

Lloyd: Give it! *grabs phone*

Anya: *starts to cry very, very loudly*

Jeremiah: *stomps over* Give it back to her. *puffs up*

Lloyd: *aims recording camera at Jeremiah* Awww, standing up for your woman? How noble! *gasps dramatically*

Jeremiah: I said give it back *starts to grab at the camera until he gets it back* SERVES YOU RIGHT. At least I defend my woman unlike YOU. Milly's over there all alone.

Lloyd: *looks over at Milly sitting by herself looking lonely and runs toward her* Oh smoochypums!!!

Jeremiah: *hands camera phone back to Anya and smiles*

Anya: Thank you, Jeremiah. *aims camera at Jeremiah*

Jeremiah: *smiles and waves at camera*

Lelouch: *comes back in with a bunch of pizza* Okay, dinner! *sets pizza on table*

Anya: *aims camera at Lelouch* Hello prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch: *looks at camera and glares at Anya* Are you recording me?

Anya: *lies* No.

Lelouch: Anya? *raises an eyebrow*

Anya: Yes. I'm going to put it on my blog*

Lelouch: Crap. Anya put that away! *covers camera*

Anya: Hey! *jerks away and continues recording*

Lelouch: Anya! Put it away!

Anya: But I don't want to. *zooms in*

Lelouch: Are you zooming in?! *covers face*

Anya: Are you camera shy? *walks closer to Lelouch*

Lelouch: *still covering face* Of course not! *walks away*

Anya: *follows Lelouch, still recording*

Lelouch: *walks around in a circle back to the table*

C.C: *eating pizza* Hi, Lulu.

Lelouch: Clovis, stop that!

Clovis: *smacks Schneizel*

Schneizel: *cries*

Lelouch: Clovis! *walks over to Clovis and grabs him and walks him back to the table and seats him and hands him pizza* Eat.

Clovis: *takes too bit of a bite and pizza sauce squirts out all over him* Uh!!!! Tomato!! I'm allergic to tomato!!!

Lelouch: No you're not!

Schneizel: Yes he is.

Anya: *still recording*

Lelouch: Since when?!

Schneizel: Birth.

Lelouch: Well I didn't know that!

Schneizel: AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS BROTHER!

Clovis: *faces starts to swell and he can't talk* I cam tok!

C.C: What? *looks at him*

Clovis: I cam tok!

C.C: What's that mean? *eats more pizza*

Nunnally: He's saying "I can't talk."

C.C: Okay. *eats more*

Lelouch: *sighs irritatingly and goes to get a towel*

Anya: *follows Lelouch still recording*

Lelouch: Anya! *knocks camera away*

Anya: *picks it back up and continues recording and walks over to Suzaku and Euphie while Lelouch helps Clovis clean up while everyone else eats pizza*

Euphie: Come on! Just one?

Suzaku: No!

Euphie: *tries to kiss him*

Suzaku: *screams as loud as he can*

Euphie: *jumps back frightened*

Lelouch: What the crap is going on?! *walks over with his arms folded*

Suzaku: COOTIES!!! Lulu she tried to kiss me!!!! *points at Euphemia*

Anya: *giggles and continues recording*

Lelouch: Euphemia! You're too young to be kissing!

Euphie: But I like him! And besides, Lloyd and Milly are kissing, and so are Schneizel and Nina! *points to the four*

Lelouch: What?! *looks at Lloyd and Milly*

Lloyd and Milly: *kissing*

Lelouch: *looks at Schneizel and Nina*

Schneizel and Nina: *kissing*

Lelouch: *gets really mad and shouts* EVERYONE SIT DOWN IN FRONT OF ME NOW!!!

All kids: *hurry and sit down in front of Lelouch on the floor with exception of Nunnally and Rolo who is sitting with her*

Lelouch: Okay. I am just about through with everyone right now. C.C, put the pizza down!

C.C: Awww…*puts pizza on floor*

Lelouch: My patience is running very thin. Anya, STOP RECORDING OR I'LL TAKE IT AWAY!

Anya: *looks into camera* I'll be back soon. *stops recording*

Lelouch: Okay. For starters, there will be no more kissing. Lloyd, Milly, I don't give a crap if you guys are engaged! You guys are five years old right now so NO KISSING. Schneizel, Nina, same goes for you…though I am surprised Schneizel would kiss anyone…

Schneizel: *dramatically* And you call yourself my brother!

Lelouch: Shut up!

Schneizel: Sorry.

Lelouch: Okay. Dinner is over. Now it is bath time…I'm not really sure how I am going to do this…I will pair you guys up and the two will get in the tub, get washed, and get out, and we'll keep going. If you've got someone particular you want to be with, get with them now.

Schneizel: *runs to Nina*

Nina: *giggles*

Lloyd: *runs to Milly*

Milly: *nods and hugs him*

C.C: *walks over to Lelouch*

Lelouch: No.

C.C: Please?

Lelouch: Fine…but I am NOT getting in with you.

C.C: Works for me.

Lelouch: Nunnally, I'll help you when everyone's done, okay?

Nunnally: Okay, onii-sama!

Euphemia: *walks to Suzaku* Please?

Suzaku: *sighs* Okay!

Cornelia: *gets with Clovis who got better*

Rolo: *standing alone next to Nunnally*

Lelouch: *activates Geass* Okay, Kannon. You can come out now. You're going to be with Rolo.

Rolo: No!!!! *wails*

Lelouch: Yes. It's just for today, Rolo.

Villetta: *goes with Kaguya*

*knock knock*

Lelouch: *sighs and walks to the door and opens it* Hello? *doesn't see anyone and then looks down* OH HELL NO!


	2. More Trouble for Lulu

Lelouch of the Children

Part Two

CHAPTER TWO: MORE TROUBLE FOR LULU

Kallen: WOOOOO!!!!! I'M ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD NOW!!! GUREN, ATTACK!!! *throws Guren toy at Lelouch*

Lelouch: *catches the toy* Kallen, why are you here?

Kallen: The mean old lady next door told me you were here so I came! *smiles really big and looks kinda creepy*

Lelouch: Oh, God…why me? WHY ME?!

Kallen: *tilts head* Is something wrong?

Lelouch: *gets angry but holds it in* Kallen, please…come…inside… *tries to hold it in*

Kallen: *nods and walks in smiling* HI EVERYONE!

All other kids: HI!

Lelouch: *slams door shut* Okay…bath time.

Schneizel: *is naked* time to bathe!

Lelouch: Oh, God! *shields eyes* Schneizel, since your ready, you and your partner go and get in the tub, already!

Schneizel: Yes, dear brother! *takes Nina and gets in the tub that is filled with bubbles*

Lelouch: *eyes covered. He closes the door and leans back on it* Now clean yourselves off, and Schneizel, DO NOT TOUCH NINA.

Schneizel: *from inside bathroom* AWWW!!!

Lelouch: *whispers* such a sick, sick man, uh, child…

Kallen: *walks over* I don't have a partner…

Lelouch: Uhhh…*looks around for someone to partner her with and hears a loud crash in the living room* What was that? *goes to the room*

Gino: *hanging from chandelier* WOOOOHHH!!!! OH YEAH!!! *swings back and forth*

Lelouch: Gino, get down!!!!

Anya: *walks in recording Gino*

Gino: *acts like a cowboy on the chandelier* Wooh! Ride 'em, cowboy!

Lelouch: Gino you're not a cowboy now get down before you break the chandelier! *climbs up and gets Gino*

Gino: *starts to scream and cry*

Lelouch: *covers Gino's mouth to shut him up* Okay, Kallen, you're paired with Gino.

Kallen: BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH GINO Master Zero Gino is a KNIGHT OF THE ROUND I am a BLACK KNIGHT we DO NOT MIX

Lelouch: Shut up Kallen, you're paired with Gino!

Kallen: *pouts* fine.

Lelouch: *walks over to the bathroom door and knocks* Okay Schneizel, Nina, time's up. Get out of the tub and dry off the next pair has to go.

Schneizel & Nina: *from inside bathroom* Okay!

Anya: *recording Lelouch*

Lelouch: *sees Anya* Anya!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!

Anya: I don't seem to remember…*keeps recording*

Lelouch: *sighs angrily* Anya, who are you paired with?

Anya: Jeremiah.

Lelouch: *coughs* Uh…okay. Jeremiah!!!

Jeremiah: *from other side of the house* What?

Lelouch: Come here!

Jeremiah: *walks into room and over to Lelouch* Wha?

Lelouch: You and Anya are getting in next. *bangs on bathroom door* Come on!!

Schneizel and Nina: *walk out all dried and dressed*

Lelouch: Good, now go do whatever…

Nina: *jumps up and down* Oooh can we go outside?

Lelouch: No, Nina. It's too late. Everyone can go outside tomorrow.

Nina: Awww…*pouts*

Lelouch: Anya, Jeremiah, go.

Anya & Jeremiah: * go in and close the door*

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

Lelouch: Oh, thank God that's over with.

Kallen: GUREN ATTACK! *throws Guren toy at Suzaku*

Suzaku: Ow! That hurt! *picks up Lancelot toy and throws it at Kallen*

Kallen: AAH! *gets hit* OHHHHH IT IS ON! *jumps Suzaku*

Lelouch: *sees them fighting* Hey, cut it out its ten thirty at night! *realizes* Why are you too even still up? I thought I told you to go to bed an hour ago?!

Kallen: Didn't hear you. *still wrestling Suzaku*

Lelouch: Well, go to bed! Now!

Suzaku & Kallen: *ignore Lelouch and keep fighting*

Lelouch: *sighs angrily and walks over to them and picks them both up and separates them* No. Fighting is BAD.

Kallen: *gasp* You don't have the right to say that! You do it all the time!

Lelouch: That's different! *takes the two to bedrooms*

Kallen: *struggles* PUT ME DOWN

Lelouch: *puts Suzaku in the bedroom*

Suzaku: *obediently lays down and goes to sleep*

Kallen: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Lelouch: *takes her to the closet and puts her in it* You get to sleep here, you naughty girl. *gives her a pillow and a blanket and locks her in from the outside*

Kallen: *screams and tries to get the door open* AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Lelouch: Shut up! You'll wake up the others! *goes to his bedroom ignoring Kallen and goes to sleep*

*THE NEXT DAY*

Kaguya: Can we go outside?

Lelouch: …I suppose…

All kids: *scream and all run outside to the backyard*

Lelouch: *goes outside* Stay IN the yard, please!

Jeremiah: *walks up to Lelouch* Do you have any balls?

Lelouch: EXCUSE ME?

Jeremiah: You know, a soccer ball or something?

Lelouch: Oh. *goes and gets a soccer ball and gives it to Jeremiah* Here.

Jeremiah: Thank you *takes the ball and runs over to Anya* You wanna play?

Anya: Sure. *takes ball and kicks it across the yard*

Jeremiah: WOW you're good at kicking.

Anya: Yes I am. *goes to get the ball*

Jeremiah: *follows her*

Kannon: *whispers so Lelouch won't hear* Hey guys, look. I found matches, and there's a Christmas tree over there in the fire pit, so let's start a fire!

Nina: But Lelouch will get really mad!

Kannon: *looks at Nina then blows raspberry and Lelouch* Let's do it anyway. *lights match and throws it in fire pit*

Suzaku: *sees growing fire and screams* FIRE!!!!!

Lelouch: *looks over* What?! *sees fire* Hey!!! *starts to run toward the kids and the fire, which is HUGE now*

Anya: *runs past fire kicking the ball*

Christmas Tree: *bursts into flames and flares toward Anya*

Anya: *screams as she crouches down and covers her head with the fire inches from her head*

Lelouch: Anya! *runs over to her and quickly grabs her and pulls her away*

Kannon: Oh, crap…*runs away*

Lelouch: *sets Anya down and gets her a cup of water* Kannon!!! *chases after him*

Anya: *drinks some water and pulls out her phone and starts recording Lelouch chasing Kannon*

Kannon: *running and screaming*

Lelouch: KANNON GET BACK HERE!!!! *continues chasing him until he catches him*

Kannon: AAAAHHHHH!!!! *tries to get away*

Lelouch: *spanks Kannon*

Kannon: AAAHHH!!!!

Lelouch: *puts him down* Now go sit down INSIDE!

Kannon: *starts to cry and goes inside to sit*

Anya: *giggles as he passes and continues recording*

A/N: Okay, so I just wanna thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. I forgot to put an A/N last chapter, so here's one now. I don't think I've gotten so many reviews in so little time, so thanks guys!  I hope you like this chapter. The next one'll be up soon.


	3. Rivalz to the Rescue!

Lelouch of the Children

Part Three

CHAPTER THREE: RIVALZ TO THE RESCUE

Jeremiah: *walks over to Anya* Are you okay? *sits next to her*

Anya: *nods and drinks more water* I'm fine.

Jeremiah: That was scary. That fire was like WHOOOSSSHHHH!!!!! *throws his arms up*

Anya: Yes, it was. *recording Jeremiah*

Jeremiah: Are you recording me?

Anya: *nods*

Lelouch: *walks over to Anya* You okay?

Anya: *nods and records Lelouch*

Lelouch: *covers face and walks into house when he hears someone knocking*

Voice on other side of from door: *sounds familiar* Lelouch! You home?

Lelouch: *thinks it's another child and sighs and opens the door* Rivalz? *hugs normal-aged-Rivalz*

Rivalz: *not a five-year-old-brat* Uh, Lelouch, are you okay?

Lelouch: THANK THE GODS YOU'VE COME I THINK I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!!!!

Rivalz: Why?

Lloyd: *runs up to Lelouch and pulls on his sleeve* Lulu Kallen is in the pool!

Lelouch: SHE'S WHAT?! *runs through the house to the back door and goes outside*

Rivalz: *follows* Wait, Lelouch! I didn't know you were a father!

Kallen: *in the pool* Look, everyone! I'm a dolphin!!!

Lelouch: *runs over to the pool* Kallen! Get out of the pool now!

Kallen: Awwww but I don't wanna!

Anya: *records Rivalz*

Rivalz: *sees mini-Anya and shrieks* Ah! L-lady Anya? Is that you?

Milly: *runs past Rivalz chasing Lloyd* Give it back!!

Lloyd: *laughs manically and continues to run*

Rivalz: Madame Prez? What the…? *sees all of the kids* Holy crap!

Lelouch: Kallen, get out NOW!

Kallen: Make me! *splashes Lelouch*

Lelouch: *shivers and activates Geass* Get out of the pool

Kallen: Okay. *climbs out*

Lelouch: Good. Now go play like a normal kid and stay out of the pool.

Kallen: Okay. *runs off*

Lelouch: *deactivates Geass and walks back to Rivalz* Do you see why I'm going insane now?

Rivalz: *nods*

Lelouch: *nods* They're such a handful…say, Rivalz?

Rivalz: huh?

Lelouch: Would you mind giving me a hand?

Rivalz: Uhh….sure…how hard can it be?

Lelouch: Ohhhh don't even SAY that! You should've SEEN that fire Kannon started! If Anya hadn't ducked down she would've gotten third degree burns! And don't even get me STARTED about bath time…

Rivalz: I don't think I want to know…

Lelouch: A wise choice.

Rivalz: *shivers*

Schneizel: *walks over to Lelouch and Rivalz* Dear younger brother….once upon a time there was a pretty little unicorn who lived in the magical world of rainbows! *dances around* Do you know what its name was? Schneizel vi Britannia!!! *dances some more*

Lelouch: *grabs Schneizel and makes him stop dancing* NO MORE YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT A PRETTY LIITLE UNICORN you are a mature man trapped in a five-year-old's weak small body!

Schneizel: Nay, younger brother! I am Charlie the Magical Unicorn and I'm off to Candy Mountain!

Lelouch: Dear Lord…*gets an idea* hey Schneizel…

Schneizel: Yes, dearest younger brother?

Lelouch: You know the _whole entire _Charlie the Unicorn story, right?

Rivalz: *watches curiously*

Schneizel: *gasps dramatically* Why of COURSE I do!

Lelouch: Then you'd better run…or...I'll take your fricken' kidney! *tickles Schneizel*

Schneizel: AHAHAHAAAAAHHHHH NOOOO!!!!! LEAVE ME BE, FOUL BEING!!!! I SHALL KEEP THY KIDNEY!!!! *runs away screaming*

Rivalz: Interesting strategy…and was that really Prince Schneizel?

Lelouch: Unfortunately, yes…

Rivalz: then what did he mean by "younger brother?"

Lelouch: UUUUHHHHH….nothing…

Rivalz: Are you hiding something???

Lelouch: No, of course not! *crosses fingers behind back*

Rivalz: Okay, then…

Suzaku: *from other side of the yard* OOWWWW!!!! *runs over to Lelouch* Lelouch, Kallen threw the Guren toy at me again!

Kallen: *runs over and throws Guren toy at Suzaku* DIE, KNIGHT!!!!

Toy: *hits Suzaku in the nose*

Suzaku: *starts crying and rubs his nose and realizes he has a bloody nose* WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *cries some more*

Lelouch: Kallen!!! *takes Suzaku's hand and starts to walk back toward the house* Hey, Rivalz! Would you mind watching the kids for a minute?

Rivalz: Sure!

Lelouch: Thanks! *takes Suzaku inside and helps him with his nose*

Rivalz: Now…uh…mini-Kallen…that wasn't very nice!

Kallen: *screams and kicks Rivalz in the shin*

Rivalz: OH GOD THAT HURT! *rubs his shin and sits down in the grass*

Lelouch: *walks back out with Suzaku* Okay, Rivalz! Rivalz, you okay?

Rivalz: *ignores Lelouch and starts to chase Kallen*

Kallen: *runs around screaming trying to get away from a revengeful Rivalz*

Lelouch: I'll take that as a no… This is going to be tough…

A/N: Okay. This one's a bit shorter, but here it is! Hope you like! And once again, thanks for reviewing! I have NEVER gotten this many! There is more and more that just keep coming, (well, there's not THAT many, but there is to me) thank you so much guys for reviewing! 


	4. Children Riot!

Lelouch of the Children

Part Four

CHAPTER FOUR: CHILDREN RIOT

Lelouch: Rivalz!!!!

Rivalz: *walks over* What?

Lelouch: *looks at the children riot unfolding* I'm gonna need some help…

Rivalz: *sees the growing riot* Yes I can tell.

Lelouch: Who do you think the mastermind behind this is?

Both: *think and nod* Kallen.

Kallen: YEAHHHH RIOTTT!!!!! *throws toy at Lelouch* WE DEMAND RESPECT!!!

Lelouch: *dodges* You little brat!!!

Euphemia: Die!!! *pulls out huge squirt gun and squirts Rivalz*

Rivalz: OHHHH that's cold! *shivers*

Suzaku: *sitting next to Nunnally and Rolo just watching and laughing*

Rolo: Why is everyone attacking Lelouch and Rivalz?

Suzaku: Beats me.

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *jumps on Lelouch's back*

Lelouch: Get off! *tries to get him off*

Lloyd: *laughs maniacally and won't let go*

Kallen: NOW'S OUR CHANCE!!!! GET HIM!!!!

All kids participating in riot: *run toward Lelouch and tackle him*

Lelouch: *being squashed* GET OFF!

Euphemia: *screams in Lelouch's ear*

Lelouch: Oh, GOD!!! *covers ear*

Rivalz: *just watching and not doing anything*

Gino & Anya: *sits down next to Suzaku and watch*

Anya: *recording the riot*

Jeremiah: *on top of Lelouch* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Anya: Jeremiah, get off of Lelouch he's not doing anything wrong.

Jeremiah: Okay. *gets off and sits next to Anya*

Kannon: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs and jumps on top of the pile*

Lelouch: UUHH!!! *being squashed*

Kallen: DIE EVIL MAN!!!!

C.C: *walks out of house and sees riot and goes down to the non-participating group and sits next to them* So what's going on?

Anya: The rest of the kids decided to riot against Lelouch.

C.C: Why?

Gino: *folds arms behind head and watches* Nobody knows.

C.C: Who started it?

Gino: Kallen.

C.C: Why isn't Rivalz helping him?

Gino: *shrugs*

Lelouch: Get off! *manages to push them all off and quickly stands up* You rotten children!!!

Kallen: *stands up* GET HIM!!!

Lelouch: Crap! *runs away*

All participation kids: *chase after him*

Lelouch: *jumps and climbs up a tree*

Kaguya: Hey! That's not fair!

Villetta: Come down here and face us like a man!

Lelouch: *climbs to a high branch and sits on it*

Schneizel: *screams with cracking voice*

All kids: *cover ears and look at him*

Schneizel: I, PRINCE SCNEIZEL VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU ALL TO LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!!!

All kids: AWWWWWW

Kaguya: Party pooper!

Rivalz: *comes out with a whole bunch of ice cream and walks to the innocent kids sitting in the grass* hey, I brought some ice cream!

Gino: OOOHHH!!!! I want some!

Rivalz: You all get some! *hands ice cream cones to Nunnally, Rolo, Anya, Jeremiah, and Gino*

All innocent kids: YAY! *start to eat ice cream*

All rioting kids: *see ice cream and run over* WE WANT SOME!

Rivalz: NOPE. Only kids who appreciate Lelouch can have ice cream.

Rioters: *all run over to the tree* We're sorry Lelouch…

Lelouch: *still in tree* Whatever!  
Rioters: *run back over to Rivalz*

Rivalz: *gives them all ice cream*

Lelouch: *climbs down from tree and walks over*

Cornelia: HI  
Lelouch: *jumps up* Don't attack me!

Cornelia: Nonsense! You're losing your mind, little brother! *walks away eating ice cream*

Rivalz: *walks over* Why are all the princes and princesses calling you little brother?

Lelouch: No clue…

Clovis: *runs over* Little brother!!!! I need to go to the bathroom!!!!

Lelouch: So go!!! You know where the bathroom is!

Rivalz: Wait, Prince Clovis I have a question.

Clovis: What I really have to go so hurry up!

Rivalz: Why are you calling Lelouch your little brother?

Clovis: Because he is! *runs to the bathroom*

Rivalz: *looks suspiciously at Lelouch*

Lelouch: UHHHH I gotta go…*speedwalks away*

Rivalz: Hmmm….*rubs chin*

A/N: WILL RIVALZ DISCOVER LELOUCH'S IDENTITY? Oh no!!! So this one's not the best I've kinda got writer's block right now but I hope you like it! Once again, I cant thank you guys more for the reviews!


	5. Xingke, Todoh, and Napping

Lelouch of the Children

Part five

CHAPTER FIVE: XINGKE, TODOH, AND NAPPING

*THE NEXT DAY*

*knock knock*

Lelouch: Rivalz, can you get that? I'm kinda busy! *tries to catch raging Kallen*

Rivalz: Sure. *goes and opens the door, looks down, and almost faints* Oh god! *slams door*

Lelouch: *stuffs Kallen in a closet and locks her in then walks over to apparently-in-shock-Rivalz* Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost… Who was at the door? *opens door and immediately closes it* I'm just gonna walk away *walks away with Rivalz*

*there is suddenly a loud banging on the door*

Voices on the other side: LET US IN THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!

Familiar Voice: Come on, let us in, Lelouch!!!! It's cold out here!

Lelouch: UGGHHHHH…. *sigh* I guess we _have _to let them in even though it's against everything I wish for in the world at the time…*goes to open the door*

Rivalz: Oh I can't watch! *covers eyes*

Lelouch: *opens door and whimpers*

Xingke: ZERO!!!

Lelouch: Yes…hello, Xingke…

Todoh: FINALLY I thought you'd never let us in! *runs inside, almost knocking Lelouch over*

Lelouch: God even as a five-year-old he's strong…

Xingke: *still outside* Can I come in?  
Lelouch: Are you giving me an option?

Xingke: No. *walks in*

Lelouch: Darn it…

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

Lelouch: Get him, Rivalz! *points at Todoh*

Todoh: *running around screaming and waving a knife in the air* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Rivalz: Todoh, that's dangerous! *tries to catch him*

Todoh: *turns around and shakes his butt at Rivalz then blows raspberry then waves the knife around more*

Rivalz: Okay, that's it! No more mister nice guy! *runs after him*

Kallen: AHH!!!! *appears out of nowhere and throws Guren toy at Rolo*

Rolo: Ow! *starts to cry*

Lelouch: Hey! *chases Kallen*

Kallen: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *trips on a power cord and it unplugs and the tv shuts off*

Schneizel: *was watching tv* HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT!!!! NOW I NEVER KNOW HOW DORA GETS TO THE MOUNTAIN!!! *pouts*

Kallen: *throws a rock at Lelouch*

Lelouch: *dodges the rock* Where the hell'd you get a rock?!

Kallen: BLAH!!! *keeps running*

Lelouch: *keeps chasing her and eventually catches her*

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

Kallen: *locked in a closet as usual* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *bangs on the door*

Lelouch: *really tired* Uhhhh…

Rivalz: Hey buddy, you look tired.

Lelouch: *sarcastically* Really?

Rivalz: Yup

Lelouch: Gee…maybe it's because it's two in the morning and Kallen is screaming and none of the kids are asleep, and also…

Nina: *interrupts* Can I have ice cream????

Lelouch: *sighs angrily* NO

Nina: Awww… *walks away*

Lelouch: So, as I was saying, I have not slept in three days because of all these little brats!

Rivalz: Well, why don't you go take a nap?

Lelouch: *looks at Rivalz and stares*

Rivalz: Seriously! Go. I'll watch the kids.

Lelouch: Really?

Rivalz: Yes! Go!

Lelouch: *yawns* Okay wake me up if you need anything. *gets up and starts to walk away*

Rivalz: Will do!

Lelouch: *goes in the bedroom and closes the door but opens it again and pushes Schneizel out then closes it again*

Schneizel: *starts to dance to Loituma that starts playing mysteriously*

Rivalz: Where's that coming from?

Cornelia: *walks over to Rivalz* Where's Lelouch?

Rivalz: He's sleeping

Cornelia: *starts wailing loudly*

Rivalz: *covers ears* What's wrong?!

Cornelia: I WANT LELOUCH!!! *stops wailing*

Rivalz: *uncovers ears* But he's sleeping!

Cornelia: WAKE HIM UP!

Rivalz: No! He's really tired we should let him sleep.

Cornelia: *kicks him in the shin*

Rivalz: Ow!!!

Cornelia: *wails more*

Rivalz: *grabs a blanket and throws it on her*

Cornelia: *stops wailing, gasps, and falls over like she's dead*

Rivalz: *covers mouth and gasps, thinking he killed her*

Clovis: *walks over and looks at the blanket wad on the floor* What happened?  
Rivalz: *in shock*

Clovis: *lifts blanket and screams*

Cornelia: *jumps out and attacks Clovis*

Clovis: *screaming*

Rivalz: Hey! *pulls her off*

Cornelia: LELOUCH!!!!!

Rivalz: *covers her mouth with the blanket* HE IS SLEEPING.

Cornelia: *screams into the blanket*

Rivalz: Princess Cornelia!!

Cornelia: *stops screaming and looks at him*

Rivalz: Lelouch is VERY tired. Do you really wanna wake him up?

Cornelia: *muffles*

Rivalz: What? *takes the blanket away and puts it back on the floor*

Cornelia: I guess not

Rivalz: It's really late at night. You should go to sleep, too.

Cornelia: Would Lelouch make me go to sleep?

Rivalz: Yes. Yes he would.

Cornelia: *falls over asleep*

Rest of kids: *fall over asleep*

Rivalz: Holy crap…

*THE NEXT DAY*

Rivalz: *finishes making breakfast* Kids!!!!

All kids: *wake up and walk to the dining room*

Anya: *sleepy* What?

Rivalz: Breakfast! Come on, you guys, wake up!!!

All kids: *sit down and start eating really fast and finish*

Rivalz: *whispers* pigs…

Milly: What?

Rivalz: Nothing.

Gino: CAN WE GO OUTSIDE?!

Rivalz: *nods*

All kids except Suzaku: *run outside*

Rivalz: Suzaku, what's the matter?

Suzaku: I don't wanna go outside*

Rivalz: Why not?

Suzaku: I dunno. I just don't. I wanna play a game.

Rivalz: What kind of a game?

Suzaku: GO FISH!

Rivalz: With who? Yourself? All the other kids are outside.

Suzaku: You're not outside. Will you play?

Rivalz: Uh…sure.

*8EVERAL MOMENTS LATER*

Rivalz: *shouting* I CANNOT BELIEVE I LOST!!!

Suzaku: HA! I wanna go outside now. *runs outside*

Rivalz: *sighs and follows him*

*OUSIDE*

Cornelia: *runs over to Rivalz: Is Lelouch awake yet?

Rivalz: No, not yet.

Cornelia: When will he be?

Rivalz: I dunno.

Cornelia: Can we wake him up?

Rivalz: No.

Cornelia: Please?

Rivalz: No.

Cornelia: Please?

Rivalz: No.

Cornelia: Please?

Rivalz: No.

Cornelia: Please?

Rivalz: Fine! But if he's still tired you have to promise to let him go back to sleep.

Cornelia: Okay! *goes to wake him up*

Todoh: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *tackles Rivalz*

Rivalz: *screams like a girl*

Xingke: *sitting at the picnic table reading "advanced physics"*

Rivalz: *pushes him off* What did I do to you?!

Todoh: I dunno…I was bored… *runs away*

Cornelia: *comes back out holding Lelouch's hand*

Lelouch: *lazy from sleep*

Schneizel: *runs over* HEEEYYYYY welcome back!!!

Lelouch: Where did I go?

Schneizel: You were sleeping!! When you sleep you take a journey to the magical world of ponies and magic and dreams!!! *dances around*

Lelouch: *walks over to Anya and sits down next to her*

Anya: *records Lelouch* What's up?

Lelouch: Nothin'. *yawns* I'm still a bit tired.

Gino: *runs over and jumps on Lelouch*

Lelouch: *gasping for air*

Gino: *laying on top of him* HAHA

Lelouch: *has the wind knocked out of him and pushes Gino off and sits up gasping for air* Darn it, Gino!

Anya: *recording the whole thing*

Lelouch: *falls backwards lazily and falls asleep again*

Anya: He looks so calm when he sleeps.

A/N GEEEE I cant tell you guys how SORRY I am it took so long…I completely forgot about it until two more people read it and reviewed it, sparking my memory… *cough* mithos of the blue sky *cough* Kallen-kun *cough* thanks guys! This ones not as funny in my opinion, but ive got writers block…ill get back into it, I promise!


	6. Todoh Gone!

Lelouch of the Children

Part six

CHAPTER SIX: TODOH GONE!!

Lelouch: Rivalz!!!

Rivalz: What?!

Lelouch: Be on your guard. I can't find Todoh anywhere.  
Rivalz: *looks all around eagerly* AAAHHHH he could be anywhere! He could be behind us, above us, below us, HE COULD EVEN BE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!!!

Lelouch: Yeah, I know. I can't find him! I've looked everywhere… I don't know where he could be…

Rivalz: *gasp* If he's gone, maybe he really is gone!! *laughs like a maniac*

Rolo: *pushes Nunnally over*

Nunnally: Big brother, where's Todoh? He stole my peace crane.

Lelouch: HE WHAT?! *grabs binoculars* Rivalz! We must find him!

Rivalz: A bit over-protective of Nunna, aren't you?

Lelouch: Of course not! *runs out the door*

Villetta: *runs over and kicks Rivalz in the shin* DIE!!!

Rivalz: OW! Coach Villetta! *whispers* God, why is it always the shin??? *runs outside then runs back in* Ummm….Nunnally, Rolo, you guys are in charge. *shouts* Nunnally and Rolo are in charge! You'd better listen to them!!! *runs back out and follows Lelouch*

*OUTSIDE*

Lelouch: *up in a tree looking through the binoculars* Where art thou, Todoh?!

Rivalz: 'Where art thou?'

Lelouch: You got a problem with that?!

Rivalz: No, just wondering.

Lelouch: Okay, then HELP!

Rivalz: I'll go walk around and see if I can find him. *walks away*

Lelouch: Okay! *keeps looking*

*ELEVEN HOURS LATER*

Rivalz: Lelouch, can you please come down?!

Lelouch: *still in the tree* Fine! *falls out of the tree* Ow!

Rivalz: Are you okay?

Lelouch: *acts like it didn't happen* Of course, why wouldn't I be?

Rivalz: You just fell out of a tree…

Lelouch: No I didn't *acting like nothing ever happened*

Rivalz: Yes, you did.

Lelouch: No, I didn't. You're seeing things.

Rivalz: Fine. Whatever. Now, about Todoh…

Lelouch: Oh, I forgot about him….!

Rivalz: What do you think we should do?

Lelouch: Um…I'd say we should call the police if he doesn't show up.

Rivalz: *checks Lelouch's forehead for a fever*

Lelouch: What are you doing?

*THE NEXT DAY*

Lelouch: That's it, wait here. *walks to his room and locks the door*

Rivalz: *tries to get in* Lulu, what are you doing?

*INSIDE THE ROOM*

Lelouch: *picks up the phone and calls Dietard*

Dietard: *over the phone* Hello?

Lelouch: Dietard? This is Zero.

Dietard: Zero! Do you know where Kallen is? Li Xingke is also missing as well as Lady and a few others.

Lelouch: Actually the only one that actually IS missing is Todoh. The others are here with me. Is he there with you?

Dietard: Um…well…

Lelouch: Well? Well what?

Dietard: Well, I'm not really sure if this is him or not…I mean, it can't be…it's a five year-old kid that claims so be Todoh, but I know for a fact Todoh isn't five years old…

Lelouch: UUUHHHH…..That's…..Todoh Jr.!

Dietard: TODOH'S GOT A SON?!

Lelouch: Uhhh….yeahhhhh…I'm coming to get him don't let him out of your sight and don't give him any sharp objects! *hangs up and goes back out*

Rivalz: Who'd you call? The police?

Lelouch: No, a friend. Todoh wandered off that way and he found him so I'm going to get him. Watch the kids for me. *leaves*

Rivalz: wait! *falls to his knees* Take me with you!!!!!

A/N- Yo. Todoh's gone!!!! OMG. JK. What is Todoh were to get away from Dietard before Lelouch arrives??? OOOOOOHHHHHH… and what the heck kinda name is "Dietard?" that's my question….you're all wondering whats gonna happen to Todoh but I'm here in my room on my bed petting my cat wondering what the heck kind of name Dietard is….next one will be up soon! Thanks to everyone who's following the story! There's a lot of story alerts and author alerts and favorites and reviews and stuff so thanks so much! (there's too many to name them all)


	7. Todoh the Insane Monster

Lelouch of the Children

Part Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN: TODOH THE INSANE MONSTER

Rivalz: No, Kallen, put that down! *grabs the knife from Kallen*

Kallen: WAAAAAHHHH

Rivalz: Do you _want_ to cut yourself?

Kallen: Maybe I do!

Rivalz: Emo…

*ON THE ROAD*

Lelouch: *mumble mumble* Stupid Todoh…I'll make you a janitor when this is all over…

Tianzi: Hey, excuse me! *waves and runs in front of him*

Lelouch: AAAAHHH *pulls over* What are you doing here?!

Tianzi: Um…Well, have you seen Li Xingke anywhere? You should know him from TV.

Lelouch: Uh…that really skinny Chinese guy with long black hair that's super protective of you?

Tianzi: Yup, that's him.

Lelouch: Sorry, haven't seen him. *drives away on Rivalz's bike*

*AT DIETARD'S HOUSE*

Todoh: *turns off TV*

Dietard: Hey! I was watching that! *grabs remote but can't get it so he pulls*

Todoh: NO *pulls back*

Dietard: Give it! *hears bike* What's that?

Todoh: *screams and runs out the back door*

Dietard: Hey!

*knock knock*

Dietard: Uh oh, it must be Zero *goes and answers the door*

Lelouch: *dressed up as Zero* Where is he?

Dietard: Uh…about that

Zero: you're kidding.

Dietard: He ran away.

Zero: God! You can't even watch a five year old for fifteen minutes?!

Dietard: He just ran out the back door after you pulled up.

Zero: *doesn't say anything and runs behind the house*

Dietard: Wait! I'll help you! *follows him*

*BACK AT THE HOUSE*

Rivalz: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *tied to a tree*

Kallen: HHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!

Rivalz: Physically you. But deep down, you are just a lonely child who would be nothing without others!

Kallen: *kicks him*

Rivalz: OH, DEAR BRITANNIA!!!

C.C: *walks over* Kallen.

Kallen: What now, blue-head?!

C.C: Kallen.

Kallen: HAHA! PAYBACK!

C.C: *pinches Kallen's pressure point*

Kallen: *faints*

C.C: *unties Rivalz*

Rivalz: THANK YOU. What can I do to repay you?

C.C: I like pizza.

Rivalz: PIZZA IT IS!!! *goes to get pizza*

C.C: yay! *follows*

*BACK AT DIETARD'S HOUSE*

Zero: Todoh!!!

Dietard: OI,MIDGET!!!!

Zero: *stares at Dietard*

Dietard: What? It always makes Todoh mad…why would his kid be any different?

Zero: True. *keeps looking*

Dietard: THERE HE IS!!!

A/N SOOOOO SOOORRRRRYYYY im really sorry it took so long, guys. Ive been working on a real book im hoping to get it published when im done with it, so ive been busy with that. Here's the next chapter! I hope u guys like it…I couldn't think of anything to write after deitard shouted he found him, so I just ended it. So, it's a to-be-continued chapter. Wish me luck on my real book! The next one will be up when I get the time.


	8. Fishing, Ice Cream, and Uniforms

Lelouch of the Children

Part Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: FISHING, ICE CREAM, AND "UNIFORMS"

Zero: GET HIMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Dietard: *runs toward Todoh screaming*

Todoh: *screams*

Dietard: *tackles Todoh*

Todoh: *screams some more*

Zero: Dietard, you idiot we don't want to crush him! You're suffocating him!

Dietard: *climbs off*

Todoh: *takes off running*

Zero & Dietard: CRAP!!!

Todoh: *gone*

Zero: Where'd he go?

Dietard: I don't know. I don't see him anywhere…

Zero: This is bad. There's no telling what he'll do! We have to find him

Dietard: I'll help you look

Zero: *nods* Okay, well, he ran in that direction, so let's go that way. *walks away*

Dietard: *follows*

*BACK AT THE HOUSE*

Kallen: *screaming*

Schneizel: *sucking his thumb*

Shirley: *asleep*

Villetta: *kicking Rivalz's shin*

Rivalz: PLEASE, COACH, STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Villetta: *stops*

Nina: *pokes Rivalz*

Rivalz: *rubbing shin* What?

Nina: Can we have ice cream?

All other kids: YEAH!!!!

Rivalz: Only if you guys promise not to hurt me for the rest of the day!

All kids: Okay.

Rivalz: *sighs in relief* Thank God. Let's go. *leaves house with kids and walks to the ice cream store*

*IN THE ICE CREAM STORE*

*ring ring*

Rivalz: *answers cell phone* Hello?

Lelouch: Hey, Rivalz.

Rivalz: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Lelouch: Well, Todoh kind of got away from us, so were trying to find him. How's it goin' over there?

Rivalz: We're at the ice cream store right now buying ice cream.

Lelouch: No, no! We all ready looked there!

Rivalz: huh?

Lelouch: Nothing…my uh *cough* friend and I are trying to find Todoh. We're not too successful. OH! I forgot to mention…I wouldn't recommend chocolate for Suzaku it can kind of make him hyper that's not really something you want to put up with. *hangs up*

Rivalz: Okay, Suzaku! Lelouch says no chocolate!

Suzaku: Aw, man!!!!

Rivalz: *looks to the side* NO, KANNON! DON'T TOUCH THAT OR YOU'LL!-----

Kannon: *pushes over huge plastic ice cream cone and breaks it*

Rivalz: *stares* break it….

Owner: HEY! You gotta pay for that!

Rivalz: *in shock* B-b-b-b-b-but-

Owner: NO BUTS! Now get your kids outta my shop!

Rivalz: They're not mine!

Owner: OH MY GOD KIDNAPPPPPEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rivalz: WHAT?! NO!

Owner: *dials 911* HEY THERE'S A KIDNAPPER IN MY ICE CREAM SHOP!!!!! MINUTE MAID ICE CREAM STORE NOW!!!

Rivalz: WHAT?!??!?!? NO!!!! I'M NOT A KIDNAPPER!!

Owner: *screaming*

All kids: *screaming*

Police: *pull up, come in, and all point their guns at Rivalz:

Policeman #1: Put your hands on your head and get against the wall, NOW!

Rivalz: *puts hands on head and walks to the wall* Sir, I'm not a kidnapper!

Policeman #1: Yeah, that's what they all say! *handcuffs him*

Policeman # 2-5: *walk over to the children*

Suzaku: Hey, what are you doing to Rivalz?

Policeman # 4: Don't worry. We're putting that bad man behind bars and taking you all home

Suzaku: *starts to cry* But I don't have a home to go to! *cries harder* I wanna stay with Rivalz and Lelouch!

Gino: *starts to cry*

Shirley: Don't take me away from Lulu! *starts to cry*

Rest of kids: *start to cry*

Policemen #2-5: *staring in confusion*

Policeman # 1: Come on, we're taking him anyway. All the kids who don't have a home to go to go to the orphanage!

Euphemia: *screams and pulls huge squirt-gun out* Leave him alone! *blasts policeman # 1 away*

Policeman #1: Holy crap that's a powerful squirt-gun! GET HER!

Policeman #2: *grabs Euphemia*

Suzaku: *gasps* PUT. HER. DOWN!

Policeman #2: What are you going to do if I don't?

Euphemia: SUZAKU, HELP!!!

Suzaku: *screams and tackles policeman*

Policeman #2: HOLY SH- *falls over with Suzaku on top*

Euphemia: *crawls away*

*big fight begins with reporters reporting live*

*MEANWHILE*

Zero: *up in a tree with a fishing rod*

Dietard: *in tree with Zero* Zero, are you sure this is a good idea? What if you hook him? *looks down at Todoh*

Todoh: *humming and picking flowers*

Zero: God he seems so innocent… And don't worry. I won't hook him. There's a cookie on the end of the line, see? *lifts line up*

Dietard: *looks at cookie* OH, that…is…DIABOLICAL!

Zero: SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You'll scare him away! *lifts pole up* Dietard

Dietard: Yes?

Zero: If I die, you tell Kallen she's the new leader of the Black Knights, 'kay?

Dietard: Sure.

Zero: Let's go fishing! *casts line*

*BACK IN ICE CREAM STORE*

Villetta: *biting policeman # 3*

Policeman # 3: *screaming*

Reporter: *recording and blabbing*

Schneizel: *climbs up onto the desk*

Owner: *screams and runs out of the store*

Schneizel: EVERYBODY **STOP!!!!!!**

Everyone: *looks up at Schneizel*

Schneizel: LOOK AT YOURSELVES, PEOPLE! WE'RE FIGHTING OVER A STUPID MISTAKE!! Yes, my dear fellow children, I know that policemen have the attention span of flies and if they hear a rumor that an innocent schoolboy is a kidnapper they'll spring and arrest him, but think! Is this right?

Gino: What happened to the little unicorn man?

Schneizel: Be quiet, Gino! I am TRYING to get this solved in a nice way!!!!

Gino *backs off*

Schneizel: So…. *blahblahblah* **(a/n: I couldn't figure out what to make him say XD)**

*BACK IN THE TREE*

Todoh: *climbing the tree to get the cookie on the line*

Zero: *whispering* Almost got him…

Dietard: *watching in curiosity*

Zero: *still whispering* Dietard, when he's high enough, you grab him.

Dietard: *nods*

Todoh: *climbs really high*

Dietard: *grabs him* GOTCHA'!

Todoh: *screaming and kicking*

Zero: *grabs his ears* SHUT HIM UP IT'S KILLING ME! **KNOCK HIM OUT!!!!**

Dietard: *knocks him out*

Todoh: *knocked out*

Zero: *unplugs ears*

Dietard: *gasps* Oh, God, I will forever bear the sin of child abuse!

Zero: Child abuse? We're not abusing him…does knocking him out count?

Dietard: I think so…

Zero: *takes Todoh* Well, thank you. *jumps from the tree*

Dietard: Holy crap…I wonder if I can do that….

Zero: *gets on Rivalz's bike and rides away*

Dietard: *rubs chin* I wonder….*jumps and breaks his ankle* OH **–--censored----**!!!!!!

*OUTSIDE THE ICE CREAM STORE*

Rivalz: *released (policemen left)* Thanks, your highness…*scratches head*

Schneizel: *skipping like a girl* Huh? *looks at Rivalz* What did I do?

Rivalz: ……..?

Lelouch: *pulls up dressed normally with Todoh in passenger* I'm back.

Rivalz: *sees the out-cold Todoh* WHAT HAPPENED?!

Lelouch: He kept screaming and hurting my ears so we knocked him out. *smiles*

Rivalz: *staring at Todoh*

Lelouch: Let's head back.

Rivalz: *nods*

*they and all the children head back to the house*

Lelouch: *opens the door*

Sayoko: Welcome back!

Lelouch: *jumps* When did you get here?!

Sayoko: Oh, I was called by Lady Nunnally! She had me make these because she thought it would be nice! *holds out matching clothes child-size*

Rivalz: What the heck are they?

Sayoko: Uniforms for your day-care center! For the children!

Lelouch: *staring in disbelief*

Rivalz: COOL! *takes them and looks at the first one* It's a dress that says 'Zero' on it…

Sayoko: Yes! That's for a girl! I was told your business was called 'Zero's Daycare!'

Lelouch: Zero's….DAYCARE?!

Sayoko: Well, that's what I was told.

Rivalz: Zero as in the terrorist Zero?

Sayoko: Yes, I believe so…

Rivalz: But he's not here…

Sayoko: Yes-

Lelouch: *GLARE*

Sayoko: Y-y-yes…you're right! But that's the name Nunnally confirmed so that's that. Put them on!

Rivalz: Hey, kids!!! Come hither!!!

All kids: *stop what they're doing and come over*

Rivalz: Here! Put these on!

All kids: *take their clothes and put them on, piling their old ones on Sayoko*

Rolo: *helping Nunnally*

Lelouch: *helping Kallen who is strangling herself with the dress*

Sayoko: *walks over to Kallen* Here. *hold's out a purple headband*

Kallen: COOL! *puts it on*

Lelouch: *walks over the Sayoko* Hey Sayoko

Sayoko: yes?

Lelouch: You are apparently good with children. Would you mind helping out?

Sayoko: Sure! *smiles*

Lelouch: *smiles* thanks I could always count on you.

Rivalz: *walks over to Lelouch* Well, I think we may have a thing going on here!

Lelouch: *pushes Rivalz away*

Rivalz: *laughs*

*knock knock bang bang*

Lelouch: *looks at the door* who could that be?

Rivalz: Dunno

Lelouch: *walks over and opens door* Hello? *looks down and screams* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: **All right guys I must apologize for taking so long. My cat randomly pushed a cup of water on to the computer and fried it while I was asleep so I lost my old document and my computer was being fixed for the longest time ever (by my totally awesome uncle), so I made sure this one was long. Hope you enjoy it.

P.S. any ideas who's at the door? Lelouch's life just dropped to unbearable.


	9. Unbearable?

**A/N I'M BACK. I know I'm the worst person alive, to neglect this story that you guys love for so, so, so, sooo long. You don't have to tell me. It will not happen again.**

Lelouch of the Children

Part Nine

CHAPTER NINE: UNBEARABLE?

Lelouch: *slams door and walks away and locks himself in his room*

Rivalz: Who is it? *opens the door then closes it* NO. This is a nightmare! *runs away*

Sayako: *sighs and walks to the door* You are horrible people. *opens door* Why, hello!

*Charles, V.V, and Knights of the Round outside*

Charles and V.V: *tangled in their hair*

Bradley: *pushes through the others* WHERE'S THE POTTEY?

Sayako: *points to the bathroom*

Bradley: *runs to the bathroom*

Rest of kids: *walk in*

Charles: GET YOUR HAIR OFF ME

V.V: YOU GET YOUR HAIR OFF ME!

Sayako: *grabs them* Children, calm down

Charles: He's pulling my haaaiiiirr!

V.V: No, he's pulling miiiinnnnee!

Sayako: Children! *looks at tangle* Oh, goodness, I can't untangle this. I'll have to cut it.

Charles and V.V: Nooo!

Sayako: Then you'll have to stay tangled!

Charles: *starts crying*

V.V: *smacks Charles* Stop crying, baby.

Charles: I'm not a baby! *cries* Cut it! I want to get away from him!

Sayako: *goes and gets scissors*

V.V: Don't touch my hair!

Sayako: *grabs him and starts cutting*

V.V: *starts crying*

Sayako: *finishes cutting their hair and smiles* There, now separate.

V.V: *runs into another room*

C.C: *walks in with pizza* Who's screaming?

Charles: *sees C.C* IT'S YOU!

C.C: *screams and runs away*

Charles: *chases her*

Bismark: *runs over and pushes Suzaku*

Suzaku: *screams and falls on Milly*

Milly: *screaming*

Bismark: *laughing*

Euphemia: *pushes Bismark over*

Bismark: *screams like a girl*

Suzaku: *crawls off Milly*

Milly: *runs away screaming*

Bismark: *walks away crying*

Bradley: *drags Anya into the room*

Anya: *screaming and recording*

Rivalz: *runs in* WHAT'S WRONG? WHO'S SCREAMING?

Anya: *trying to get away*

Rivalz: *grabs Anya from Bradley* Here. *let's her go*

Anya: *walks away recording like nothing happened*

Bradley: *kicks Rivalz*

Rivalz: Hey! No kicking!

Bradley: Shut up! I'm the Knight of Ten! *pretends to fly away with his cape*

Rivalz: *stares*

Monica: *walks over* Hey, do you have any bologna

Rivalz: Uhh…I dunno…I'll check *walks to the kitchen and looks for bologna* Nope, sorry.

Monica: How about salami?

Rivalz: *looks* No.

Monica: PEPPERONI?

Rivalz: We have no sandwich meats!

Monica: *screams*

Rivalz: What, what?

Monica: I'M HUNGGRRRRYYYYY!

Rivalz: Well, how about pizz—

C.C: *appears* She can't have my pizza!

Rivalz: Ok, ok…! How about…A cookie?

Monica: *anime eyes*

Rivalz: *gets a cookie and gives it to her*

Monica: *walks away eating cookie*

Bradley: *trips Monica and steals her cookie*

Monica: *starts wailing*

Rivalz: Hey, give that back! *chases Bradley*

Bradley: NEVAAAA *runs away*

Bismarck: *trips Bradley and grabs cookie* Be nice to my Knights, stupid! *gives cookie back to Monica*

Bradley: I'M ONE OF YOUR KNIGHTS

Bismarck: Bad knight!

Bradley: *screams at Bismarck*

Nonette: *walks into the room and starts walking in circles*

Rivalz: What are you doing?

Nonette: I want to get dizzy

Rivalz: Why?

Nonette: Because I'm bored!

Dorothea: No, no, no, no, no, if you want to get dizzy, you have to spin fast!

Nonette: *starts spinning faster*

Dorothea: Faster, faster, FASTER!

Nonette: *falls over*

Dorothea: Pssh, wimp. *walks away*

Shirley: *walking and humming* Hey, where's Lelouch?

Rivalz: In his room

Shirley: Can I go get him?

Rivalz: I don't think he wants to come out.

Shirley: *goes to go get Lelouch*

*Outside Lelouch's door*

Cornelia: LELOOUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHH *banging on door*

Suzaku: Lelouch? Lelouch? Lelouch? *banging on door*

Shirley: *walks over* What are you guys doing?

V.V: *runs past as fast as he can*

Shirley: Who was that

Cornelia: *screams at the door*

Shirley: *gasps* What are you screaming at!

Lelouch: *inside his room* GO AWAY

Kallen: *runs over* OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!

Lelouch: No you won't.

Schneizel: *dances over* Little brother! The unicorns need to be rescued!

Lelouch: Let them die.

Schneizel: *dramatic gasp*

Euphemia: *runs over* THE COWS ARE ON FIRE!

Lelouch: We don't have any cows.

Kallen: *kicks the door* RAHH

Lelouch: Go away, children! I'm not coming out.

Clovis: *pushes through everyone* LITTLE BROTHER!

Lelouch: BIG BROTHER

Clovis: *suddenly has a bobby pin* Here, I'll open the door. *picks at the lock*

Lelouch: *kicks the door* Get away from the door, Clovis!

Clovis: *unlocks the door*

Lelouch: *locks it again*

Clovis: ARGH *picks it again*

Lelouch: *locks it again*

Clovis: *throws the bobby pin at the door*

Suzaku: *starts crying*

Other kids: *start crying*

Charles: *walks over* What are you all cryin about?

Suzaku: *sniffle* I want Leloooouuuccch!

Kallen: *stomping her feet and crying*

Charles: *pushes through everyone and bangs on the door* LELOUCH. Open this door!

Lelouch: I WILL NOT.

Lloyd: *walks by laughing at them* Haha, Lelouch doesn't love you.

Kallen: *chases Lloyd away*

Lloyd: *screaming*

Xingke: *walks over* Lelouch, there's someone at the door.

Lelouch: Go get Sayako or Rivalz.

Xingke: They want to talk to you.

Lelouch: I don't care.

Sayako: *walks over* Lelouch there's someone at the door who wants to speak to you.

Lelouch: I'M NOT HERE

Sayako: Come out here and talk to them!

Lelouch: Who is it

Gino: *chases Bradley past everyone* GIVE IT BACK, BRADLEY

Bradley: MWAHAHAHA *running away with Gino's cape*

Sayako: Children! Calm down! I'm sorry, I don't know who it is.

Rolo: Lelouch! Kannon is trying to eat me!

Kannon: *bites Rolo*

Rolo: *screams and starts crying*

Kannon: *runs away*

Rolo: *runs to Sayako*

Sayako: *picks him up* Just come and talk to them. Don't be a wimp.

*The door opens*

Lelouch: Fine, but I'm going right back—

Charles: *jumps on Lelouch* You disobedient child! *smacking Lelouch*

Lelouch: GET OFF ME *pushes him off*

Suzaku: *kicks Charles*

Charles: Ow! How dare you! I am the emperor!

V.V: *runs past again, as fast as he can*

Shirley: Really guys, who is that

Lelouch: *walks to the door and opens it*

Policeman: Hello, sir.

Lelouch: Ugh. What is it?

Policeman: We've been receiving complaints about loud noises and screaming…is everything all right?

Todoh: I'M BACK *runs up and pushes Lelouch into the policeman*

Lelouch: *jumps away from the policeman* I'm so sorry. Todoh!

Todoh: *laughs evilly and runs away*

Lelouch: Rivalz! Come and get Todoh!

Rivalz: *runs past chasing Todoh*

Lelouch: *to the policeman* Again, sorry. There are tons of kids here right now and we're having trouble controlling them…

Policeman: Would you like some help?

Lelouch: You mean from the police?

Policeman: I know a few officers who are off-duty. I could ask if they had some free time.

Lelouch: I love you. So very, very much.

Rivalz: LELOUCH! LELOUCH!

Lelouch: *alarmed* WHAT?

Rivalz: Todoh and Bradley are teaming up!

Lelouch: Send help! *slams door shut* Where are they?

Rivalz: In the dining room!

Lelouch and Rivalz: *run to the dining room*

Gino: *up on the table*

Lelouch: Gino get down!

Gino: *falls* WAAHHH! *cries*

Sayako: *runs in to help Gino*

Todoh and Bradley: *together, whispering in the corner*

Rivalz: There they are….

Todoh: Ok…1…..2…3…..NOW!

Bradley: *suddenly has silly string and sprays Lelouch's face*

Lelouch: Ah! *pulls it off*

Todoh: I have one too! *sprays Rivalz*

Todoh and Bradley: *run into another room, spraying everyone*

Viletta: Hey! *pulls off the string* Stop that!

Bradley: *laughs and sprays her again*

Viletta: *wails*

Todoh: Hey Anya! *sprays Anya's camera*

Anya: Heeeyy! Meanie!

Jeremiah: *suddenly appears* SAY SORRY!

Todoh: *sprays Jeremiah*

Jeremiah: *tackles Todoh and takes the can* Now's who's the boss? *sprays Todoh*

Todoh: BRADLEY! BRADLEY!

Bradley *tackles Jeremiah*

Jeremiah and Bradley: *wrestling on the floor*

Anya: *kicks Bradley*

Kannon: *pushing Nunnally's wheel chair as fast as he can*

Nunnally: Rolo, help!

Rolo: *chasing after Kannon and Nunnally*

Lelouch: *sees them* YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! *chases them*

Kannon: Crap!

Schneizel, Clovis, Cornelia, and Euphemia: *ring around the rosie* WE ALL FALL DOOOOWWWNNN *fall*

Rivalz: MADNESS!

Kaguya: *running after Lelouch*

C.C: *eating pizza*

Bismarck, Nonette, Suzaku, Dorothea, Gino: *building a block castle*

V.V: *runs over the castle and destroys it* HAHA *runs away*

Charles: *chases V.V*

Xingke: *sitting on the floor, staring into space*

Lloyd: *running* LEAVE ME ALO- *trips on Xingke*

Milly: *was chasing Lloyd* HAHA!

Nina: *jumps on Schneizel* TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!

Schneizel: My dream woman *carries her outside*

Sayoko: Children! Stay inside!

Nina: *blows raspberry*

Lelouch: *saves Nunnally and spanks Kannon* Into the corner!

Kannon: *crying* I'm sorrrrryyy!~

Lelouch: THE CORNER

Kannon: *walks to the corner and cries*

Rivalz: *being attacked by Kallen* LORD SAVE US.

*ding dong*

Lelouch: Thank god! The police are finally here!

All kids: *wide-eyed*

Todoh: The…..police?

**A/N Oh snap.**

**And don't worry….I told a fellow code geass fangirl about this story….she has promised me force me to finish this. I promise this story will not die out again.**

**P.S. it was actually not originally going to be Charles….but loooaaddsss of people wanted it to be, so…Charles is here!**


End file.
